1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to an inverter and a display device having the same, which are capable of being manufactured at a low production cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have been developed to replace conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices. An LCD comprises an LCD panel, a light source located behind the LCD panel, and an inverter that supplies power to the light source.
Inverters may be classified into a serial driving type and a parallel driving type. The parallel driving type uses one inverter to drive a plurality of light sources, thereby reducing production costs and the number of parts as well as avoiding circuit complexity.
The inverter comprises a connector receiving power from the outside, various electronic parts converting the received power adequately, and a circuit board on which the connector and the various electronic parts are mounted. The circuit board is provided with a plurality of circuit patterns interconnecting the electronic parts. Since the circuit patterns are applied with high voltages, the circuit patterns have to be isolated from each other at certain intervals to minimize electrical interference between the circuit patterns. Also, the circuit patterns must be designed in such a manner that circuits do not intersect or short each other. Under these conditions, formation of the circuit patterns leads to increase of an area of the circuit board which may be relatively expensive, and hence increase of production costs.
To reduce the production costs, a method of forming the circuit patterns on both sides of the circuit board has been used. However, this method also can not give a remarkable improvement in respect to the production costs over the conventional method of forming the circuit patterns on a single side of the circuit board.